Dyan Arashi
Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a boy in his late teens, with glistening green hair, dark blue-grey eyes and fair skin. He is tall and lean, with a slightly muscular build. While in the Gotei 13, he wore the traditional Shihakushō (死覇装; Garment of Dead Souls). But as a Wandering Shinigami (放浪死神 Hōrō Shinigami), he wears a headband, a high open collared off-white shirt, a black shirt underneath, a brownish-beige cloak, dark black jeans, and "Sunday" shoes. He wears his Zanpakutō on his back. Personality Dyan is very loud, talkative, and hyper-active around friends, but can become the complete opposite when around people he does not know, or in front of a crowd. He is not fond of exercise in any form, but he loves to train and shouts down anyone who says training and exercise are similar. Dyan is a very stubborn individual and does not like to be given orders, which was a problem for him while he was in the Gotei 13 and he is indifferent to correction. Dyan possesses a minor sense of formality, addressing most people with honorifics, though there are exceptions. He enjoys reading books, be it manga or novels, and has skill in drawing. He also enjoys the technology of the human world, such as video games and the internet. His favorite pastime however, is fighting strong opponents. History (under construction) Dyan was born into the Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) originally under the name Nagi Arashi, though upon entering the Shinō Academy he changed it. He was born in the first district, Junrinan and grew up living a solitary life with his parents, usually reading or drawing, which were his favorite hobbies as a young child. As he grew older, he learned that he had high spiritual power, and even before he entered the Shinō Academy, he began learning to use his powers, typically for personal gain, like getting food and things, but he would also use them for amusement, which ranged from creating various colored lights, to attacking small animals and other children. He entered the Shinō Academy at a young age (by Soul Society standards), and it was there he changed his name from Nagi to Dyan. In his classes, despite his high marks in the practical courses, in actual studying courses, Dyan often daydreamed and was scolded by his teachers for it. In the Academy he learned her had a knack for Kidō, possibly due to his use of his spiritual power as a young child. A week before he graduated, he came in contact with the spirit of his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. He was able to learn his Zanpakutō's name in a short amount of time, and after his graduation, he was admitted into the 11th division, where he could express his love of fighting. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When in battle, Dyan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Flash Step Expert: Dyan has shown himself to be highly proficient in Flash Steps, being able to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. In Bankai, his speed increases to the point where he can create afterimages of himself uses Flash Step. Vast Spiritual Power: Dyan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power, and due to this, his Zanpakutō is always in it's release state. Dyan is capable of using raw Spiritual Energy as a shield against attacks, when he creates a spiritual aura of energy, he can use it as an attack, creating whips (some would call them tails) of spiritual pressure to attack. Due to the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy, Dyan is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring and can pull off many large scale attacks with energy to spare. His spiritual energy is blue-white in Shikai mode and completely black in Bankai. Zanpakutō Dyan has the same Zanpakutō as Ichigo, Zangetsu (斬月 Slaying Moon). *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Dyan holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is fairly large, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Dyan's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and Dyan seems to enjoy that method of attack. Zangetsu's wide blade is able to be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. ::*'Iinreki' (太陰霹靂 Lunar Thunder): A specialized attack created by Dyan using Getsuga Tenshō. Using limited reishi, he fires a Getsuga Tenshō in short bursts or bolts, which move like lightning and make a noise like thunder. It's weaker than the Getsuga Tenshō, but faster. *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月 Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Dyan's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Dyan's attire is replaced by a robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakusho) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself, and the bottom of a shikakusho. This coat is part of Dyan's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Dyan's Reiatsu. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used largely for melee combat but possess certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, unlike Ichigo's, these potent blasts all black in color, but their path can still be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Trivia *Dyan's name is the romaji form of my own (Dion) and his personality is based largely on my own.